The present disclosure relates to cluster computing systems, and more specifically, to an architecture for automatically prioritizing startup of resource groups during a migration event on failover clusters.
Failover clusters may have two or more computing nodes to provide services. One or more of computing nodes may be configured to take over processing of application workloads when system resources providing services to applications within the computing environment fail. One service provided by failover clusters is high availability of cluster resources (e.g., resource groups). High availability of cluster resources refers to the ability of a failover cluster to reliably make cluster resources available during a given period of time. Failover clusters may include a high availability controller which enables high availability of cluster resources by detecting when conditions in the cluster change, and migrating resource groups to standby nodes in response to the changed conditions. Migrating the resource groups to a standby node may include configuring the resources required for the resource group on the standby node and starting the applications of the resource groups on the standby node.